Wer im Glashaus sitzt
by Drakea
Summary: Die beiden Makeup-Träger, Izou und Kid, treffen auf einander.


Titel: Wer im Glashaus sitzt

Autor: Drakea

Thema: One Piece

Genre: Ficlet/One Shot

Altersfreigabe: ab 6 Jahren / PG

Wortzahl: 751

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören alle Oda. Mit der Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient und sie existiert nur um die Leser zu erfreuen.

* * *

"Du brauchst nichts, oder Marco?" Ace durchstöberte die Regale des kleinen Geschäfts auf der Suche nach etwas Interessantem.

"Nein. Bleib am besten hier, wenn die beiden fertig sind, gehen wir zurück zum Schiff." Marco sprach von Izou und Thatch, die den Landgang nutzten und persönliche Dinge einkauften.

"Schaut mal", sagte Thatch und drängte sich zwischen sie, in einer Hand eine Tube Haar Gel. "Sind das nicht die beiden Supernovae aus der Kid-Piratenbande?"

Mit der Tube deutete er auf das Schaufenster, durch welches er die auffällig gekleideten Männer gesehen hatte.

"Ja. Ich hab sie schon mal auf Steckbriefen gesehen", bestätigte Ace, als er Thatch wieder auf Seite zog, da er seine Sicht behinderte. "Das Kopfgeld von dem Rothaarigen ist sogar höher als Ruffys."

"Nimm dies aber nicht zum Anlass, einen Streit zu provozieren", mahnte Marco, da er seinen jungen und hitzköpfigen Freund kannte. Wenn es um seinen kleinen Bruder ging, verstand Ace keinen Spaß.

"Ja, sonst dreht Paps wegen dir noch durch", tönte Thatch, der nun einen Kamm in der Hand wog und wieder zwischen den Regalen verschwand.

"Keine Angst, mit den zwei Anfängern werde ich im Handumdrehen fertig."

"Ace", Marco sprach den Namen mit Nachdruck aus. "Wenn du dich mit einem von beiden prügeln wirst, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du den Abwasch für die nächsten Wochen erledigen wirst."

Mit offenem Mund ließ sich der sommersprossige Pirat das Versprechen durch den Kopf gehen. Bei dem Berg an schmutzigem Geschirr, der sich jeden Tag auf der Moby Dick anhäufte, war es das nicht wert. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verdrückte sich Ace zu Thatch. Der verstand mehr Spaß als Marco.

* * *

Desinteressiert nahm Izou das Läuten der Ladenglocke wahr. Das einzige was ihn beschäftigte war die Frage, welchen Lippenstift er kaufen sollte, da seine Lieblingsfarbe nicht vorrätig war.

Was ihm allerdings auffiel, war das ihn jemand anrempelte und einfach weiter ging.

"Hey", protestierte Izou, als er sich umdrehte.

Gleichzeitig hörte er noch ein halbherziges "'tschuldigung, Schätzch", welches dem Rüpel im Halse stecken blieb.

"Du bist ein Kerl?", krächzte er, als er den Whitebeard-Piraten mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Izou erkannte ihn als Eustass Kid.

"Hast du ein Problem damit?"

Der Mund von Kid verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Whitebeard zwei Töchter hat", spottete Eustass und eine tiefe Zornesfalte bildete sich zwischen Izous Augen.

"Und ich wusste gar nicht, dass der gefürchtete Captain Kid Makeup benutzt."

Ärgerlich schloss sich Kids Hand um den Griff seines Revolvers. Sein Aussehen sollte einschüchtern und nicht gegen ihn verwendet werden.

Bevor er aber seine Waffe ziehen konnte, hielt ihm Izou seine Pistole an den Kopf.

"Wag es dicht nicht!", warnte Izou und spannte den Bügel. "Du wirst es ansonsten bereuen."

"Wie denn?", fragte Kid und registrierte zufrieden, dass Izou Mühe hatte mit seiner Waffe zu zielen. Die stählernen Teile zog es Richtung Boden oder genauer gesagt wurden sie von Kids offener Hand angezogen.

"Zu schwach, Schätzchen? Mein Kopf ist weiter oben, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte."

"Das weiß ich", presste Izou hervor und ließ seine Pistole los. Überrascht fing Kid sie auf, spürte aber auch wie die Hand des anderen seinen Mantelkragen packte.

Mit eine kräftigen Ruck zog er Kid auf seine Augenhöhe und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dass jemand nicht der Norm entspricht, dann ändere dein Auftreten."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ Izou den Piratenkapitän los, schnappte sich einen Lippenstift und ging zu seinen Kameraden.

* * *

"Wusstest du, dass es so ausgeht?", fragte Marco den Mann, der teilnahmslos an einer Wand lehnte.

Verneinend schüttelte Killer den Kopf.

"Und warum hast du ihm dann nicht geholfen?"

"Weil es sein Streit ist", erklärte Killer sein Verhalten. "Hätte er meine Hilfe benötigt, hätte er sich gemeldet."

Missmutig sah Ace den Gang entlang und beobachtete Izou, wie er sich mit Eustass Kid von trennte und ging. "Ist das auch der Grund, wieso wir unserem Freund nicht helfen durften?"

"Sie sind beide alt genug ihre Probleme selbst zu lösen", antwortete Killer völlig gelassen. Eine Ruhe, welche die drei Whitebeard Piraten nicht nachempfinden konnten.

Zwar sah es so aus, als ob sich die Meinungsverschiedenheit geklärt hatte, doch Kid hielt Izou auf und redete nun auf ihn ein.

"Ich glaube er hat Recht", meldete sich Thatch. "Izou kann auf sich selbst aufpassen, sonst wäre er kein Kommandant. Wir sollten in der Kneipe nebenan auf ihn warten."

Ace war sofort Feuer und Flamme für den Vorschlag und auch Marco stimmte zu.

"Kommst du mit?" Einladend hielt Thatch die Tür für Killer offen.


End file.
